Firsts (IzuOcha week Day 1 prompt)
by UpDownLeftRightHenloo
Summary: A small angsty fic I made for IzuOcha week! Slight manga spoilers ahead but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! Cross-posted on Ao3 and Tumblr!


A short angsty fic I did for IzuOcha week! Please enjoy!

* * *

Ochaco looked at her friends in front of her, everyone from the ex Class 1-A was there. Even Bakugo had come by, to everyone's surprise. Many of their ex-teachers had also come by, Aizawa, Recovery Girl and even All Might himself, albeit in his weaker form, were amongst the crowd. There were also several reporters around, their cameras pointed straight at Ochaco. No one spoke, everyone present looked at her intently, anticipation filling their eyes.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming today," Ochaco spoke as she fumbled with the papers she had prepared a few nights ago, "We are here to celebrate the number one hero 'Deku' or as many of you present know him by 'Izuku Midoriya'."

She saw Kirishima smile bitterly at the mention of his friend, as well as Jiro tightening her grip on Kaminari's arm.

"Deku was many things to me," Ochaco started again, "My best friend, my soulmate, and my husband."

She brought up her left hand slowly to show a bright, gold ring on it. Iida let out a smile and a tiny laugh as he remembered that day when his two best friends got married. It was as much as one would expect from the two, Izuku cried endlessly but was still happy when he saw Ochaco walking down the aisle in her white dress. He kept tripping over his words as he spoke, even though years had passed since they had been in high school, he had been pretty much the same.

"Deku and I also shared many firsts together, like the first time we met," A small chuckle left her lips as she remembered that day, "He tripped at the entrance of U.A. and almost fell, but I used my quirk so he didn't hit the ground. He was a blushing mess after that, I swear I have never seen a face so red in all my life. He couldn't even say one word to me!"

Laughter erupted from the crowd as she finished her story, Tsuyu found herself grinning as that was completely something Izuku would do.

"Next came the first time we fought side by side," She continued her speech, "We had to find and touch a fake bomb hidden by our friends Iida and Bakugo, we managed to win by separating them and blowing up half the building."

Bakugo remembered that fight, it was the first time Izuku had actually fought back and won. It was a bitter memory to him, but it was still a memory he would keep with him forever.

"Then, at our first sports festival, we teamed up again and narrowly managed to get into the last phase of the competition thanks to our friend Fumikage."

The half-bird, half-human nodded his head, he distinctly remembered Izuku's face lighting up as he informed them that he had managed to take out one of Todoroki's bands with the help of Dark Shadow.

"I remembered how we got our hero licenses together, or how we raided villains for the first time together. All of these times from high school, I will always remember."

Todoroki smiled as he thought about the time Izuku had saved him, how he had convinced him to let his pride go to let him grow as a person. He had been thankful since it happened, and he knew he would never be able to repay him.

"Are you okay?" Momo whispered next to him, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He whispered back, but he wasn't sure himself as tears threatened to burst out any second.

"I also remember when you first confessed to me," A small blush grew on her cheeks as she remembered what had happened, "You were barely able to tell me as your voice cracked a million times, but somehow you were able to get your point across."

Mina let out a little laugh, she remembered her and the rest of the class spying on Izuku and Ochaco when it happened, it was months overdue, but everyone was still happy it had finally happened.

"Then, after leaving U.A. we got into our first hero agency together, and we fought side by side against villains, no one could ever compare to our duo."

The crowd laughed again, it was true, even though both of them specialized on completely different things, they managed to always fight together.

"I also remember our first date, both of us were too awkward to say anything for the first thirty minutes, and it wasn't until some tiny kid recognized you as the green hero he saw in the news that we managed to finally find something to talk about."

Toru couldn't hold it in much longer, the air around Ojiro's shoulder started getting wet as she wept silently. Mineta was almost at that point too but somehow kept himself composed.

"I also remember the first day we spent together in our new apartment, it was small and could barely fit all of our stuff, but we didn't need much else but each other."

Aoyama looked straight to the ground as he tried to ignore Ochaco's speech, it had gotten to be a little too much to handle and he was trying not to ruin his face with tears. Sero found himself looking at Koda talking to a bird that was on his shoulder, both of them were trying to do anything to avoid crying.

"And after that, the first day we spent married," Ochaco started talking a little bit faster, trying not to let tears pour down her face, "We had lunch with your mom and then dinner with my parents, it was so much fun..."

Inko looked at her daughter-in-law with tears welling up in her eyes. Shoji and Sato were close behind her if she needed anything.

"Then we had our first and only child, Toshi, who loved All Might just as much as you did," She looked at her six-year-old son, who was standing next to the actual All Might. He had his tiny arms wrapped around the hero, who was looking back at him with a smile.

"I remember how you would always tell me I was so strong you would never need to save me," Ochaco talked faster and faster, tears were trying to force their way out as she spoke, "Until it happened yesterday, the first time you saved me."

She wasn't able to hold it in, tears started flowing freely as she silently wept. She looked beside her to her husband's coffin, determined to finish her speech.

"And this..." She started again,

"This is the very first day since we've been together that I'm spending without you."


End file.
